The invention relates first of all to a hydraulic apparatus, for example for pressing or cutting workpieces, with a mounting head for tools which can be moved against one another.
An apparatus of this kind is known, for example, from German Patent Application 198 25 160, which corresponds to U.S. application Ser. No. 09/319,908, Aug. 10, 1999. The content of this patent application is hereby incorporated as to its full content into the disclosure of the present invention.
With regard to the prior art described above, one technical problem for the invention is seen in improving the construction of a hydraulic apparatus of the type under discussion, particularly as regards its technical functioning.